


got a man, call him my boyfriend, think i'm falling in love

by forev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, M/M, McDonald's, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forev/pseuds/forev
Summary: "How much does one million chicken nuggets cost?” Kageyama asks.--or; Hinata and Kageyama to to McDonald's at three in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina? on MY ao3?

They’re in Tokyo for a training camp, and Kageyama has woken Hinata up at 3 in the morning so that they can go to McDonald’s.

“It’s too eeeearrrrlyyy,” Hinata complains, rubbing sleep from his eyes as they wind through the illuminated streets of the city.

“No it isn’t!” Kageyama argues, holding tightly to Hinata’s hand.

“You’re always awake, Kageyamaaaaa,” Hinata says, sleep ebbing out of his voice as he peers at the neon lights, “how do you do it?”

Kageyama squints at Hinata, “I don’t know? Coffee?”

“Blech!” Hinata exclaims, “Don’t you know coffee is  _ bad  _ for you?!”

“No it isn’t,” Kageyama says. 

“Use a different argument!” Hinata tells him, “you said that when I told you it was too early!”

“Well, I was right both times!” Kageyama insists. 

“Whatever, idiot,” Hinata says, squeezing Kageyama’s hand before releasing it and linking arms with him.

They walk in silence for a few minutes before Kageyama tenses up.

Hinata looks up at him, “What?”  
“There’s McDonald’s,” Kageyama tells him, excitement evident in his tone, though, Hinata can tell he’s trying to cover it up somehow.

Hinata, who had been keeping his eyes closed, trusting Kageyama to lead them, opens his eyes, and sees the McDonald’s standing across the street. He tries to shake the lingering feelings of exhaustion from himself as they cross over.

They walk into the McDonald’s, and are not completely alone, to Hinata’s surprise. Albeit, there aren’t  _ that  _ many people, but Hinata had expected it to be completely empty. 

“What do you want?” Kageyama asks, tugging Hinata towards the registers.

“Uh,” Hinata says, rather eloquently, still trying to rid himself of fatigue, “... one million chicken nuggets.”

“Hello, how can I help you?” The employee greets.

“How much does one million chicken nuggets cost?” Kageyama asks. 

Hinata blushes scarlet, “Kageyama!! I wasn't being serious!”

“We don’t have… one million chicken nuggets. Sorry,” she says.

“Bye, Kageyama,” Hinata says, trying to rub the blush from his cheeks, “you can order for me.”

Kageyama nods as Hinata stalks towards the tables, choosing a booth close to the front. 

“I ordered,” Kageyama says, sliding in next to Hinata and resting his elbows on the table.

“Kageyama!” Hinata berates, “didn’t you know it’s  _ rude  _ to put your elbows on table?”

Kageyama scowls, “No one else is here.”

Hinata stretches out so that his arms are splayed across the table and his head is resting on it, “That’s not the pooooint, Kageyama!”

“You’re doing it too, dumbass,” Kageyama says, crossing his arms. 

“Well, I’m cute so people always forgive me when I’m rude,” Hinata says with a smile.

Kageyama scowls harder, “Am I not cute or something? And just when I though my boyfriend appreciated me.”

Hinata springs up, “Of course you’re cute, Kageyama! You just look mean all the time!”

“No I don’t,” Kageyama says, knowing full well that he  _ does _ in fact, have a permanent frown on his face.

“Yes you  _ do _ !” Hinata maintains, “You totally do, Kageyama.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

Hinata laughs quietly and pulls out his phone, opening the camera, “Let’s take a 3am McDonald’s selfie!”  
“What?” Kageyama says, “No?”

“You’re the one who dragged us here!” Hinata urges, “ _ Please _ , Kageyama!”

“Fine,” Kageyama begrudgingly agrees, bumping shoulders with Hinata as he takes the selfie.”

Hinata grins blindingly at the camera as Kageyama’s face turns a light pink.

“Aaaand, sent to the group chat!” Hinata declares, setting his phone down. 

“Idiot, what if you wake someone up?” Kageyama grumbled, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket.

**a literal tangerine:** [img]

**a literal tangerine:** 3am mcdonalds date!!!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

**honey, ah, suga suga:** what?

**honey, ah, suga suga:** get back here! you need to sleep!

**DADchi:** Suga; please go back so sleep you are waking everyone up with your furious typing.

**(⌐▀¯▀):** savage 

**DADchi:** You’re going to wake everyone up!

**best senpai:** YOU GUYS GOT MCDONALDS WITHOUT US?

**2nd best senpai:** i feel… betreyd 

**ass:** Noya you spelled betrayed wrong

**2nd best senpai:** LET ME LIVE MY LIFE 

**2nd best senpai:** also yr nickname on here is ‘ass’ so whos the REAL loser

**(⌐▀¯▀):** sick burn, nishinoya

**ass:** Speaking of that can someone tell me how to change it?

**2nd best senpai:** no one tel him or i will brake yr legs

**(⌐▀¯▀):** isn’t that a bit harsh

**a literal tangerine:** hiii guys!!!!!! :-D

**soft, floppy french fries:** i’m trying 2 sleep,, pls let me,,, sleep

**(⌐▀¯▀):** let yamaguchi sleep, everyone

**tired chicken:** Guys! It is three in the ! Fucking morning!

**tired chicken:** Also: who changed my name again?

Kageyama watches as the messages pop up on his screen, not replying.

 

**2nd best senpai:** we see u creppin @ kageym

**DADchi:** “creppin”?

**honey, ah, suga suga:** he’s reading the messages and not replying

**soft, floppy french fries has left the group**

**(⌐▀¯▀):** now look what you’ve done

**(⌐▀¯▀) has added soft, floppy french fries to the group**

**soft floppy french fries:** pls

At this point, Hinata puts his phone into the front pocket of his hoodie and leans back in the booth. Kageyama, noticing this, puts his phone away also. 

“There’s the food!” Hinata says eagerly, vibrating in his seat. The employee sets down their tray and nods curtly, before turning and walking away. 

“Thank you!” Hinata calls after her, opening his box of chicken nuggets with barely contained glee.

Kageyama didn’t order any food for himself, only a milk shake.

“Kageyama!” Hinata gasps, “You’re not eating anything?”  
“I just wanted a milkshake,” Kageyama says, resting his cheek in his hand.

“Well you didn’t get a milkshake for  _ me _ !” Hinata says indignantly. 

Kageyama pushes the milkshake towards him, “You can have some, I guess. But don’t drink all of it.”

Hinata hums in delight, popping the top off of the milkshake and, much to Kageyama’s shock, dipping a french fry in it.

“What are you doing?!” Kageyama asks, affronted, “Get your potato products out of my milkshake, dumbass!”

Hinata glares, “It tastes nice! Stop ruining my good time!”

Kageyama pulls the milkshake back, “No.”

Hinata pretends to wipe away a tear before snaking his arm around Kageyama’s and shoving a french fry into his milkshake. 

Kageyama shrieks in horror, “You? Fucking!”

“Just eat it Kageyama!” Hinata tells him, shoving him softly. 

Kageyama pulls the fry from the milkshake and holds it in his hand like it’s the most disgusting thing he’s ever seen. 

“Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!” Hinata chants, grinning at Kageyama. 

“ _ Fine!  _ Dumbass,” Kageyama relents, squeezing his eyes shut as he begins to chew the fry. 

“ _ So _ ?” Hinata persists.

“It’s not… as bad as I thought it would be…” Kageyama grumbles, refusing to meet Hinata’s eyes.

“See!” Hinata says, “It’s  _ good _ , Kageyama!”

“Whatever,” Kageyama huffs, “shut up.”

They eat the rest of their meal in peace, and walk back in comfortable silence. As they enter their room, the rest of the team is asleep again. 

“Goodnight, Kageyama,” Hinata says, resting his head on his arms. 

“You too,” Kageyama replies.

They’re nearly asleep on their feet the next morning, but somehow, it’s worth it.


End file.
